1. Field of the Invention:
The invention relates to extenders for chair, bed and other furniture legs.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
A major problem for the arthritic patient is the transfer to and from his bed. This transfer is especially difficult when the height of the bed is so low that the patient has difficulty regaining his balance after the transfer. Doctors have recommended placing blocks under the bed legs to elevate the bed. The Allied Health Professions Section of The Arthritis Foundation, in recent publications, has suggested that the bed elevation can be raised by making blocks of wood with recesses to fit the bed legs. Each block has solid outer walls and a recess which is filled with sand or small blocks to bring the bed to the proper height. For stability, each leg is inserted into the recess for at least one-third of the block's height.
While the prior practice of elevating bed mattresses facilitates sliding-sitting transfers to and from wheelchairs by making the bed level with the wheelchair and enables the patient to stand more easily, it has recently been discovered by the present inventor that by raising the height of furniture to a specific height, pain and joint stress due to sitting and rising can be virtually eliminated. This exact height, which varies with each individual, is referred to as the "comfort zone". The comfort zone for most individuals is approximately 18 to 24 inches from the floor. In cases of chairs and sofas with soft cushions and beds with soft mattresses, the comfort zone is measured from the floor to the depressed position of the cushion or mattress. By elevating each article of furniture used, the arthritic patient can greatly reduce pain and joint stress, reduce his intake of medication and reduce the deterioration of his joints.
A safe and simple means for elevating the furniture leg has not been found in the prior art. The practice of placing chair or bed legs on books or wooden blocks is much too dangerous. The recessed block suggested by The Arthritis Foundation has to be custom made for each bed leg size and is too unstable for use on chairs. Thus, an acute need has developed for a leg extender which is safe and reliable and can fit a wide range of furniture leg sizes.